Aikatsu! Memoir of Idol Days
Aikatsu!Memoir of Idol Days is a 1-episode OVA starring Firanzia Vice Ronaldi. The OVA shows Firanzia's past, her journey to become an idol, and the truth behind her retirement. Miyazaki11 is the creator of this OVA. ''Aikatsu! Memoir of Idol Days summary'' Aikatsu! Memoir of Idol Days / transcript I'm going to become a top idol, no matter what! I promise! Key Events (in order) *Introduction to Firanzia as a child. Both of her parents are in the fashion industry, but she loves sports. *Firanzia is 11 years old and is seriously injured during a baseball game. A rookie pitcher accidentally hits her lower right leg with a fastball. She is taken to the hospital where we learn that her tibia has been badly broken, parts of it even shattered. She then gets pins placed in her leg. *While in the hospital Firanzia sees her first idol concert on TV. It inspires her to want to become an idol. *Firanzia spends a year training after getting out of the hospital to become an idol. On her 12th birthday her parents give her a plane ticket to Japan so she can pursue her dreams. *Firanzia applies to go to Dream Academy and passes the exam. *Firanzia begins her idol career and starts gaining popularity quickly. She is working and training almost non-stop *About a year into her career Firanzia is gifted with a premium rare coord from her favorite brand, LoLi GoThiC. *During her performance with her new premium coord, Firanzia stumbles and nearly looses her balance. She goes to see a doctor afterwards. *At the doctor, Firanzia learns that she has been working herself too hard and as such has caused herself nerve damage to her right leg. The doctor tells her that she needs to quit her idol activities. She pleads that she'll take it easier, but her school principal sides with the doctor while telling her that she can still become a designer or a manager. Firanzia is allowed to have one last concert to say goodbye to her fans. *Firanzia holds a concert and wears her new Blind Princess Coord during the final performance. The crowd is fired up after Firanzia uses Shining Mirage, and then Firanzia announces that this is her last concert and leaves the stage with the audience dumbfounded. Behind the curtains, Firanzia is in tears. *Cut to Firanzia in her dorm room, looking at a scrapbook of her idol days. She wipes away a few tears and leaves to go to class. Characters New Idols * Senior Idols *'Kirara Mirai' - the idol Firanzia saw while in the hospital. School Staff *Tiara Yumesaki Other *Alphonse Ronaldi (Firanzia's father) *Colette Ronaldi (Firanzia's mother) *Firanzia's doctor Cameos *Madeline Sycamore *Tsukikawa Izumi *Hioka Sakura *Hoshiakari Arisa *Yozora Mikan *Choko Fujimoto *Amura Takahashi *Mikami Akemi Brands *'LoLi GoThiC' *'Heartbeat Masquerade' Feautured Coords *Indigo School Coord LoLi GoThiC *Gothic Night Coord *Handsome Stripe Coord *??? Heartbeat Masquerade *Blind Princess Coord Featured Songs *??? - Song heard in Hospital *Firestarter! - Firanzia's audition song *Echo in Silence - Firanzia's first concert *Lost Reflection - Concert where Firanzia's leg becomes a problem *Time is Mine - Firanzia's final concert Gallery Trivia *This is the first OVA on this wiki *This is Miyazaki's only series on this wiki *While Firanzia is walking through the hall in the end credits, other Aikatsu! characters on this wiki can be seen in the background. Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:OVA's Category:Fan Series